Ortion Cavern
Die Ortion Cavern ist ein Dungeon aus Tales of the Abyss. Allgemeines Die Ortion Cavern ist ein in Kimlasca auf Radessia gelegener Höhlenkomplex, der sich einmal verwinkelt und unterirdisch großflächig durch den Kontinent erstreckt. Es existieren zwei Zugänge zu dem Komplex (Westen und Norden), von denen aber nur der westliche ohne weitere Ausrüstung von Wasserfahrzeugen zu erreichen ist. Der nördliche Zugang wird von schwer zu bewältigenden Strudeln blockiert. Bekannt ist die Ortion Cavern für das Fonimin, das hier gesammelt werden kann. Fonimin wird für die Erschaffung von Replicas benötigt, sodass überwiegend die Forscher aus dem Replica-Labor in Belkend regelmäßig die Ortion Cavern besuchen und ihre Ressourcen aufstocken. Die Ortion Cavern selbst ist ebenfalls ein Labor für Experimente an Replicas durch Fomicry. Da die Fomicry-Forschung eine Reihe von Chemikalien erfordert, die für Lebewesen gefährlich sind, sind einige heimische Monster der Ortion Cavern mutiert. Ursprünglich wurde die Ortion Cavern von Dist benutzt, der für diese verbotenen Forschungen an der Fomicry Schutz in Kimlasca suchte, obwohl er selbst aus Malkuth stammt. Die Höhle ist daher nach Dist benannt, dessen wahrer Name Saphir Ortion Neis ist. Geschichte Nachdem die Helden dank Asch in Belkend in Erfahrung gebracht haben, dass Van Grants offenbar ein groß angelegtes Erhaltungsprojekt mit der Fomicry-Forschung plant, suchen sie die Ortion Cavern auf. Zuvor hatten sie mitbekommen, wie zwei Forscher über sie gesprochen haben, da den Forschern in Belkend das Fonimin ausgeht und sie daher bald wieder zur Ortion Cavern aufbrechen müssen. Als sie den westlichen Zugang der Ortion Cavern erreichen, fordert Asch von Ion, dass er auf der Tartarus bleiben soll, da er sonst im Weg ist. Obwohl Ion durchaus Interesse an der Höhle hat, geht er darauf ein. Noch nicht tief im Komplex, begegnen die Helden Monstern, die Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear angreifen, aber von Asch zurückgeschlagen werden. Jade Curtiss erkennt die Eigenartigkeit dieser Monster, aber die Helden gehen vorerst weiter, ohne dem auf den Grund zu gehen. In den Tiefen der Einrichtung finden die Helden eine Maschine vor, die der Datensammlung von Fomicry-Daten dient und kürzlich erst benutzt wurde. Entsetzt stellen die Helden vor, dass der Wirkbereich der Datensammlung, die Van erreichen will, 30.000.000 Quadratkilometer beträgt, wobei es sich um mehr als die zehnfache Größe von Auldrant handelt. Zugleich finden die Helden eine einst von Jade angelegte Datensammlungen der zerstörten Insel Hod und ihrer verstorbenen Einwohner. Nicht weit entfernt finden Anise Tatlin und Natalia zwei eingesperrte Cheagles vor, die ein Zeichen dafür sind, dass noch regelmäßig jemand vorbekommt und sich um sie kümmert, da sie ansonsten verdurstet wären. Bei diesen Cheagles handelt es sich um ein Original und ein Replica, und als sie Feuer speien, realisieren die Helden, dass eines von ihnen deutlich schwächer ist. Jade hält dieses zunächst für das Replica, aber es ist stattdessen als das Original ausgewiesen, woraufhin Jade erklärt, dass es bei der Daten-Extraktion durchaus zu negativen Nebeneffekten für das Original kommen kann. Die Helden sorgen sich dann um Asch, der das Original von Luke fon Fabre ist, aber Jade beruhigt sie und meint, dass sich die Symptome der negativen Effekte innerhalb von zehn Tagen für anorganisches Material zeigen und für organisches sogar schneller. Dass es Asch auch nach sieben Jahren gut geht, ist also ein gutes Zeichen, dass ihm die Daten-Extraktion nicht geschadet hat. Asch ist nun zufrieden mit dem, was er herausgefunden hat, und will die Ortion Cavern wieder verlassen. Auf dem Weg nach draußen werden die Helden aber von einer stark mutierten Version der Monster angegriffen, die sie schon beim Betreten attackiert hatten, und müssen sich erst des Ancylopolypen erwehren. Die Helden erreichen dann die Tartarus und werden von Ion empfangen, woraufhin jedoch ein Erdbeben das Wiedersehen unterbricht. Asch realisiert, dass es sich dabei um Süd-Rugnica handeln muss, das nun in den Qliphoth zu fallen beginnt, da Luke den entsprechenden Sephiroth Tree zerstört hat und Süd-Rugnica nur noch an den Ästen der benachbarten Bäume hängt. Asch offenbart den Helden, dass Van durchaus dazu imstande ist, die Passage Rings zu manipulieren, auch wenn sie durch Yulian Seals geschützt sind, und meint gehört zu haben, dass die nächste Stadt, die fallen soll, St. Binah werden soll. Unmittelbar danach schließt Asch seine Fon Slots für Luke, dessen Bewusstsein in seinem Körper dabei gewesen war, sodass Luke in seinem eigenen Körper in Yulia City wieder erwacht. Später im Handlungsverlauf stellen die Helden in Belkend fest, dass Tear zusammen mit einigen Fonimin-Sammlern und Asch zur Ortion Cavern aufgebrochen ist. Nach einem Treffen mit Legretta in den Meggiora Highlands hatte diese ihr ein Erz zurückgelassen, das nur dort zu finden ist, und Tear damit darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass ihr Bruder Van Grants nach ihr ruft. Um Van vor dem Miasma zu warnen, das sie mit jedem Besuch bei einem Passage Ring in sich absorbiert und er somit auch, wollte sie sich ein letztes Mal in Frieden mit ihm treffen, alleine, um ihn von seinem Wahnsinn abzubringen. Die anderen Helden folgen Tear am nächsten Morgen, als sie ihr Fehlen feststellen, und treffen auf einige Oracle Knights, die die Maschinen zur Fomicry-Forschung abtransportieren, weil Van sich nun ein neues Quartier suchen will. Die Oracle Knights wollen die Helden angreifen, werden aber von Legretta aufgehalten, die den Befehl hat, sie durchzulassen. Als die anderen Helden Tear, Van und Asch in den Tiefen vorfinden, wehrt Van soeben einen Angriff von Asch ab und attackiert ihn ihm Gegenzug, woraufhin Tear eingreift. Van stellt fest, dass Tears Freunde zu ihr gekommen sind, und hält sie und Asch dazu an, nun zu gehen. Es kommt zu einem kurzen Disput, in dem Van offenbart, wie nachdrücklich er hinter seinem Plan steht, die Welt zu replizieren. Er will für diesen Zweck Lorelei vernichtet, das für das siebte Fonon verantwortlich ist, denn die Existenz des Planet Storms durch die siebten Fonons sorgt dafür, dass das siebte Fonon eines Replicas davon angezogen wird, sich aus der Masse trennt und das Replica damit stirbt. Dies muss Van für seine Welt aus Replicas verhindern. Außerdem würde ein Fehlen von Lorelei dafür sorgen, dass auch das Score nicht mehr existiert. Van selbst entfernt sich daraufhin, aber Asch will ihn verfolgen, woran er aufgrund seiner schweren Verletzung gehindert wird. Asch stellt hierbei fest, dass eines der beiden Cheagle fehlt, und meint, dass er nicht mehr viel Zeit habe, woraufhin er sich von den Helden trennt. Die Helden nehmen das zurückgelassene Cheagle mit sich und brechen nach Sheridan auf. Tear ist hiernach vollends entschlossen, den Wahnsinn ihres Bruders zu stoppen, obwohl sie zuvor immer die Hoffnung hatte, ihn noch von diesem Pfad bringen zu können. Kurzgefasst *Die Ortion Cavern ist eine Forschungseinrichtung für Fomicry und Replicas, die von Dist ins Leben gerufen wurde. *Die Ortion Cavern ist ein Fundort für Fonimin, das für die Herstellung von Replicas benötigt wird. *In der Ortion Cavern bringen die Helden in Erfahrung, dass Van ein Replica von der zehnfachen Größe von Auldrant erschaffen will. *In der Ortion Cavern erfahren die Helden, dass die Daten-Extraktion bei einem Original zu negativen Effekten bis hin zum Tod führen kann. *In der Ortion Cavern offenbart Van schließlich seinen vollständen Plan, Lorelei und damit das Score zu vernichten sowie eine Welt der Replicas zu erschaffen, die ohne den Planet Storm, der ihnen das siebte Fonon aus dem Körper zieht, ohne weiteres überleben können. Ortsliste __FORCETOC__ Kategorie:Schauplätze aus Tales of the Abyss Kategorie:Auldrant